Missing my Ed
by Obito Kashi
Summary: It's been seven years since Agent Edward has visited his old home in the Cul-de-sac. A now successful FBI agent in the intelligence division Edd has chiseled out a life for himself. Life is going well until he receives a call from one of his old friends telling him that Ed has been abducted. He rushes home to help find the missing Ed and discovers a conspiracy years in the making.


The dark alley on that night was completely still as five men all dressed in combat armor stood on each side of a worn faded steel door. It was a beautiful summer night in that small Virginia town, the kind of night where one would enjoy a nice walk, this, however, was not what the five men in the alley cared about though. Four of them waited with submachine guns in their hands while one of them place small explosive charges on the hinges of the door.

 _"Did you ever look back on your childhood and then where you are currently in life and just realize that where you expected to be and where you ended up are two entirely different things? You see I thought when I was younger by the time I was twenty-five that I would be a renowned scientist."_

When the man clad in black finished placing the explosives he stepped back as the other four men took a small distance from the door waiting for the signal to go. The largest of the men slowly raised his hand and put up five fingers, he started putting them down one by one.

 _"But I guess I will be the first to tell you that expectation and reality are more than not very good bedfellows."_

As the man's fingers finally reached zero, his thrust his fist in through the air, the small explosive charges on the door lite up and broke the silence of the summer night, smoke immediately filled the alley way as the lead man kicked the door in completely and quickly tossed a flash-bang grenade. There was a chorus of screams from inside the building as a blinding light lite up the wall across from the doorway. The lead man yelled Go several times as the men flooded into the room filled with both now blinded men and tables upon tables of drugs.

 **"Everyone freeze! Put your hands up now! Do it now or be shot!"**

The half dazed men in the room quickly raised their hands as the five men clad in black descended upon them, in fast succession they were disarmed and their hands were zip-tied behind their backs. The entire operation had lasted less than a minute however the victory was secured as the last man was put on his stomach his hands behind his back.

 **"Building is secure Sir, there are no more hostiles!"**

 **"Good work men!"**

 _"Honestly I want to tell you that I am that commando who just busted into a drug den and completed a flawless operation which would no doubt earn him commendations and a raise in pay."_

 **"Get those slime balls in the center of the floor, where the hell is that FBI Geek!?"**

 _"Like I said expectation and reality are not very good friends, especially so in my case."_

 **"Agent Geek you can come in here and process the scene now!"**

The man barked the order as a semi-muscular man of twenty-five entered the scene, unlike the men clad in the black armor this one was merely wearing civilian clothes, a simple bulletproof vest, and a black ski cap over his head. In comparison, he looked like a guy you would find more or less watching in the street in a small town than here. The looked on his face was sullen as he blew some air from his mouth as it blew up the random black strands of hair sticking out from beneath the hat on his forehead.

 _"My name is Edd, although my friends call me Double D and everyone else just calls me a Geek, and I work for the FBI Intelligence Division."_

Edd was silent as he looked around the small room he was standing in, it was approximately sixteen by twenty in dimensions, dilapidated in many places, the floor was made of old concrete, probably from the 1980's era. Simple ceiling with low hanging rafters, the walls of the room were littered with old shelving, many were broken but others were covered in chemicals. Most were store-bought items, cold medicine, fertilizer, batteries, many other odds and end things that normal people wouldn't think to put to together to form an epidemic that has taken more lives then starvation and poverty. In the center of the room was a various variety of equipment, all geared for one thing and one thing only, crystal meth. Edd was silent as he walked up to the five men on the floor, he bent down and observed them. The first one was a male, approximately age twenty, brown hair, red eye's, twitchy and clothes tattered. The next one was also male, approximate age thirty-five, black hair, beard, red eye's, twitchy, ragged clothing. He moved down the line to the next, female, approximately twenty, brown hair, red eye's, twitchy, decent clothes. He moved to the fourth, male, approximate age fifty, bald, cold shifty eye's, fairly decent clothes. The last one was a male, approximate age fifty, balding black hair, cold eye's, decent clothing.

 **"These two are the cooks, those three are just tweekers. Space is most definitely a Meth lab, dilapidated, blacked out windows, over the counter cold medicine, equipment to cook with. Given the special ingredients over on left-hand side shelf I would say these two are the ones cooking Black Meth. However the stash does not appear to be here, the floor is made of cement and there is no viable place to hide the drugs in here. Which means that the facility in which they store the meth must be relatively close by. Given their appearances and age, I would say these two men are the Capri brothers, the bald one is Gregorio Capri and the balding one is Sergio Capri. They are both mid to high-level members of the Capri Crime Family. I would suggest interrogating Gregorio as he is most likely to break, as for Sergio my division is sending an escort to take him back to the field office in Richmond. He is a special interest target."**

 **"Whoa there Geek, no one ever said anything about taking one of the Capri brothers. This is our jurisdiction and our bust, so you're going to have to clear that with the Captain."**

Edd looked up silently at the man who towered over him, the same one who insisted on calling him a geek. At one point in his life, he would have been scared of such an imposing figure, but that was a long time ago and far away from the current moment

 **"Actually no I don't, as far as anyone is concerned your Captain works for us at this point. Seeming the information for this sting operation was supplied by my department, to begin with. If not for the intelligence we gave you, this operation would have never happened, no, in fact, you wouldn't have even known where to look. In other words, as far as jurisdiction is concerned, you're under my control until I board a plane and depart. Oh and its Agent Edward to you, now if there are no questions, I have no further use for a SWAT team."**

Edd spoke the words quite emphatically as the man in front of him twitched a little in the face at being talked down to. The truth was quite simple, Edd was the acting authority on this operation and this man could do nothing to impede him or anyone under his command. Besides being called a geek really got on his nerves so sticking it to the man was just an extra bonus. When the Swat Commander turned his back without another word Edd pulled out his cell phone and quickly swiped it open, the phone quickly auto-dialed as he pressed a numeral on the pad. There was a couple chimes before the line became active and a gruff voice spoke:

 **"This is Special Agent Davis."**

 **"This is Agent Edward, the operation was a success, it went smoothly, we have the Capri Brothers in custody as expected. I need a contingent of two Agents to escort Sergio Capri back to the Richmond Field office."**

 **"We will call Quantico and have a transport sent to you immediately. Good work Edwards."**

Edd hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket, just in time for it to start suddenly ringing. Edd took the phone back out and looked at the screen, it simply read unknown number, however, the area code he recognized as a Wisconsin area. Edd swiped the green call button and put the phone to his ear.

 **"This is Agent Edwards."**

There was a thick silence on the other end of the line, Edd could hear a steady breathing but no one seemed to be talking. He didn't like where this was going, it wasn't the first time he had been called by someone who just breathed into the phone, usually it was some would be thug trying to scare him.

 **"Listen whoever you are I am not interested in your ability to take in oxygen and dispel carbon dioxide. So I am going to hang up this phone and I won't have your number traced and a team sent to pick you..."**

 **"Sock head is that really you?"**

Edd was cut off as a low slightly accented voice spoke over the line, he was taken aback when he heard his old nickname from childhood. Before today he had not heard that name in almost seven years or so, not since he left Peach Creek.

 **"Who is this? How do you know me by that name?"**

There was a thick silence from the other end of the line again, like whoever was on the other end was thinking about what they were going to say next. The silence held up for a couple moments, Edd looked up in the sky as he heard a helicopter in the distance making its way towards his location. That was no doubt the transport from Quantico.

 **"Double D don't you recognize my voice, it's me Eddy, from Peach Creek. I know its been seven years in all but I figured I had a voice one tended not to forget."**

Edd was a bit surprised as he learned that the caller was one of his childhood best friends from Peach Creek. It was surprising that he had just called so suddenly and out of the blue, that was also what put Edd on edge at the same time, why was Eddy suddenly calling him?

 **"Eddy its been a long time since I last heard from you, I really want to talk with you more but I am on an assignment right now so I can't talk about old times..."**

 **"Ed's missing Double D..."**

Edd became silent once again as Eddy cut him off, the words he spoke entered his mind rendering him a bit speechless as he tried to take those words and form a clear picture of what Eddy was saying. It took a moment but he came back around to talking.

 **"What? Missing? What do you mean?"**

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line as Ed felt his heart starting to sink into the pit of his stomach.

 **"I don't know Double D.. two days ago I went to his house, there had been some kind of disturbance. Loud noises.. when I arrive the door was wide open and... the place was trashed from front to back... I mean even more so than usual.. there was blood in the kitchen and definite signs of a struggle. He was just gone."**

The other end of the line went silent as Edd swallowed a bit hard, he looked up to see the helicopter circling overhead looking for a good place to land. Although at that moment Edd was not really making the connection that the transport was there to pick him and Sergio Capri up.

 **"Did you go to the Sheriff? What did the Sheriff have to say? Did they investigate?"**

Another thick silence, Edd's heart was about to pop out of his chest as the transport slowly lowered itself down to the ground over across the street in an empty lot.

 **"I am the Sheriff Double D... I know funny right, the kid who always tried to scam people... I don't know what to do Double D, nothing like this has ever happened in Peach Creek before. The worst thing in my years here besides our scams going wrong was just a few drunk fights. Everyone is beside themselves, especially Sarah, ever since their mother passed away suddenly, Ed is all she really has. Double D I need your help. Something is going on here and I don't think I can do this alone, you were always the smartest one of us all if anyone could help find Ed and figure this out... well, it has to be a man who works for the FBI."**

Edd looked up as he swallowed hard finally remembering that he was standing outside a sting site and the transport he had requested was now situated in the lot across the street. He quickly put his hand up and motioned for the Agents who departed the transport to make their way over. As they started to make their way over Edd returned to the phone call.

 **"Are you positive this isn't some kind of prank or a joke Eddy? I have a lot of... work... to do here. I am not even sure I could take time to come out there, I have a lot of cases on my plate."**

Edd was lying through his teeth, something he had become good at the past seven years. Truth be told they had been trying to get him to take vacation time now for months. He was by all definitions a workaholic. This operation was not even originally his case, but he had taken it because he had no other cases to work on. As far as anyone was concerned the moment Sergio reached Richmond he was officially not needed anymore on this one. In a lot of ways, he was hoping that Eddy would tell him it was not as bad as it sounded so that he didn't have to go back.

 **"Double D I know that when you left seven years ago I said a lot of things... things that I regret having said to you. I don't know if this has anything to do with the answer you just gave me, but this is no joke, Ed wouldn't do this, he has changed a lot, especially after you left and his mother passed away.**

 **Please... if you won't do this for me then do it for Ed, don't punish him for the things I said to you. I need your help... will you come?** "

Edd put his hand to his head as he swallowed a large lump in his throat, as two men in suits appeared before him, he pointed silently at the busted door nearby.

 **"In there, they have him secured, he should be ready for transport. As soon as he reaches Richmond, take him directly to interrogation, Directors orders."**

The men nodded at the instructions as Edd walked away from the door quietly walking into the emptied street, he looked up at the night sky and at the moon that bright and vibrant, even half full. Edd sighed heavily to himself, finally allowing himself to answer the question.

 **"I will be there as soon as I can, make sure the crime scene stays preserved so I can see it for myself. I should be there within a day's time."**

 **"Thank you Double D I will await your arrival, just head to the PCPD when you arrive."**

Edd hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket, he turned to see Sergio being transported out of the building and towards the transport. He slowly started to make his way behind them.

 **"Guess the Director will be happy I am taking that vacation finally."**

Edd spoke to himself quietly as he passed the two agents in front of himself and hopped aboard the transport. The engines came to life while Sergio was placed inside and secured, they were quickly in the air and heading back towards Richmond.

 _"Like I said, expectations and reality are two completely different things. I had never expected to return to Peach Creek but here I am driving down a highway with nothing but open country on both sides heading exactly to that very place."_


End file.
